The galaxy
The galaxy is one of the quadrillions of galaxies in the known universe. The official name of the galaxy is the "Evron Galaxy", but the name isn't generally used except in the most formal documents. Some beings may not even be aware that the galaxy has a name, or they simply don't know it. While this information is taught in basic astrocartography in most schools across the galaxy, there are plenty of beings who have no access to this information. The galaxy is approximately 137,500 Light years across, and is anywhere from 10 to 13 billion standard years old. A supermassive black hole exists in the exact middle of the inner core . This supermassive black hole is what holds the galaxy together. The galaxy is divided into 8 regions, radiating outwards from the core. The galaxy has one companion galaxy, which orbits the galaxy relatively closesly. The companion galaxy is mostly unexplored. There are anywhere from 300 to 450 billion stars in the galaxy, and about half of them have planets which can support life. Eleven percent of those planets developed life, and .001% of those planets (around 25 million planets) developed sentient life. The galaxy is populated by an estimated 200 quadrillion different forms of life. History The galaxy was full of sentient species as far back as collected history goes, but most species only knew of themselves until hyperdrive technology was created in GY 5,662 by the Moyra, the Moyra quickly spread this new technology throughout the galaxy which opened the galaxy to everyone. Several worlds decided an alliance would be beneficial, and the Galactic Commonwealth was formed, which now spans just over ten-thousand worlds. As of GY 10,875 there is no unified galactic government, with the Galactic Commonwealth being the closest thing, but it doesn't even occupy 1% of all the worlds in the galaxy. Astrography The galaxy is divided into eight regions. They are listed here in order of distance from the core to the edge of the galaxy. These regions are further divided into various sectors, systems, and planets. Inner Core The inner core is the heart of the galaxy. Due to the gravitational pull of the extreme amount of stars, local space-time is severely warped, making hyperspace travel extremely difficult. A supermassive black hole exists in the center of the inner core. There is only one hyperlane that is safely navigable in the deep core. The Coreworlds The Coreworlds is an ancient region bordering the Inner Core, the Coreworlds are some of the most prestigious, developed, well-known, and heavily populated planets in the galaxy. The majority of all the most powerful governments have their capital worlds in the Coreworlds. Some believe that Humans originated in the Coreworlds, but little proof has been found to corroborate this. The First Worlds The First Worlds is the name given to a region of the galaxy between the Coreworlds and the Inner rim. It was one of the first areas to be colonized outside the Core, the worlds here are genreally very heavily populated as well as industrialized. Inner Rim The Inner rim is a region of the galaxy between the Colonies and the Expansion Region. It was originally thought to be the edge of the galaxy, but advances in hyperdrive technology revealed that it was not, the Expansion Region became known to the inner parts of the galaxy within 250 hundred years of the opening of the Inner Rim to galactic society. Expansion Region The Expansion Region was named as such because of how incredibly quickly it filled up with inhabited systems. After hyperdrives advanced and the Inner Rim was no longer the effective edge of the galaxy, mass amounts of explorers and settlers looking for a new life made their way to the Expansion region. Mid Rim With fewer natural resources (and therefore a smaller population) than neighbouring regions, the Mid Rim is a territory where residents work hard for everything they have. Piracy is common in the Mid Rim. Outer Rim The Outer rim is the last settled expanse before Wild space. The Outer Rim is full of independent worlds who refuse to take part in any larger governments. Some see the Outer Rim as lawless space, which is partially true, but there are often overzealous local police forces that visitors should be aware of. Wild Space Wild Space is the frontier of galactic society. Wild space is barely explored and can rightfully be called "lawless". It is unwise to travel here in an unarmed vessel. Hyperlanes/Trade Routes There are several established hyperlanes in the galaxy (and many hundreds of minor hyperlanes). These routes were explored and established by hyperspace scouts. Hyperlanes are clear of any kylir radiation and stars. The one downside is occasionally if a local government is looking for someone, or are simply doing routine checks, there are often interdiction-capable ships waiting at certain areas to force ships out of hyperspace and inspect them. *Raltor trade route *Nespion way *Oraculer corridor *Kaliaker run *Tarago trade route *Lynial trade route *Baladys run *Tenest corridor *Idenoss trail *Sepline path *Cevod way *Bosnar trade route Economy The galactic economy is very complex and diverse. There is a unified currency called the Galactic Credit which is regulated by the First Galactic Bank of Evron, any government is free to use the credit, most that do not use the galactic credit offer reasonable conversion rates. Politics of The galaxy The galaxy has few major superpowers, but some are: *The Galactic Confederacy *The Galactic Commonwealth *The Systems Republic *The Stellar Collective Races and species Life developed in 10% of habitable planets, while sentient life developed on 0.001% of those (around 20 million). The galaxy is populated by approximately 200 quadrillion different forms of life. Speech The lingua franca of the galaxy is the Human language, Galactic standard. Politics of The galaxy Category:Galaxies Category:Galactic Restructuring